Ar
Batman is at the mercy of the villainous Killer Moth, who has placed him in a giant killing jar and unleashes killer atlas moths. Batman defeats the first one, but is soon overwhelmed. However, a new arrival makes the scene: Batgirl. While she takes on Killer Moth's henchman, Batman gasses the moths unconscious and frees himself. Batgirl delivers the final blow to Killer Moth and departs. Years later, Batgirl and Batman are trapped by the Penguin, and she fondly recalls their first meeting. Niles Caulder, the wheelchair-bound Chief, former leader of the Doom Patrol, is at home watching a documentary on his team of outcasts: Negative Man, Robotman, and Elasti-Girl. They were popular with the 70s, but retired after saving Paris from General Zahl. The Chief resents the harassment, but is interrupted when the Brain and Monsieur Mallah breaks into his manor. The Brain insists it's the perfect time to kill his old enemy. Mallah opens fire and the Chief's wheelchair briefly protects him. Batman arrives and attacks Mallah, while the Chief launches a counterattack. Together they defeat their opponents and demand answers, but the Brain warns that the Doom Patrol is doomed. Together, Batman and the Chief set out to find the Doom Patrol. At an expensive home, obese actress Rita Farr is lounging by the pool when giant monsters emerge from the water. Rita tells them to go away, but they refuse to be ignored. Batman and the Chief arrive and attack the villains. Rita insists that she has retired after the events in Paris, but Batman tells her to pull herself together. She uses her ability to grow to giant size and make short work of the villains, but admits she doesn't have to like it. Negative Man is performing at a carnival, letting his negative energy self fly over the crowd. They're unimpressed and start booing. Disgusted, Negative Man prepares to leave. However, a trench coated figure emerges from the crowd and reveals that he is the Doom Patrol's old enemy, the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man. The villain attacks the crowd and Negative Man comes to their defense. He's soon overwhelmed, but Batman, Elasti-Girl, and the Chief arrive. Together they make short work of the villain. Batman tells Negative Man to snap out of his funk and return to a heroic lifestyle. Negative Man is ready to leave and they go to find their last member. As they leave, the Chief concludes that someone wants their team reunited. Robotman is testing cars , since his indestructible robot body makes him the perfect driver. The testers try to take a break, and Robotman points out that he doesn't need food or sleep because he isn't a man anymore. They flee and Robotman goes outside. However, he discovers an old enemy, the Arsenal, waiting for him. Robotman refuses to defend himself and the villain knocks him onto a nearby pier. However, the Doom Patrol and Batman arrive. The villain takes them down, and Robotman has no choice but to attack the Arsenal. Together they defeat the villain, but Robotman insists that he has no intention of becoming a hero again. Suddenly an offshore sea vessel shines lights on them. General Zahl informs them that they are all finishes, and gasses them unconscious. Batman wakes up aboard General Zahl's vessel. The Doom Patrol are confined, their powers negated. Zahl explains that he reunited the team so that he could reveal to the world that they're frauds and cowards. The Chief admits that in Paris, Zahl took a hostage and forced the Doom Patrol to choose between themselves and the hostage. Rather than let Zahl destroy Europe, they let him kill the hostage. Consumed by guilt, the team fractured and eventually went their separate ways. General Zahl sends the Doom Patrol to a nearby island via a floating platform, and explains that the island is rigged with explosives. His men have captured another island with a population of 14 people. Now Zahl gives the Doom Patrol a choice: they can sacrifice themselves, or let the island explode. The villain then broadcasts the entire encounter across the planet, so that everyone can learn what the Doom Patrol is really like. Zahl turns to Batman, only to discover that he's escaped his bonds. The villains open fire on the Caped Crusader as he tries to get the detonator. The Chief asks the team what they choose to do. They speak of all people fighting for freedom, and tell the General to do his worse. He prepares to trigger the detonator, but Batman defeats the other villains and smashes it. However, Zahl reveals that the real detonator is in his hat. He triggers the explosion as the world look son in horror. However, they realize that they are all the Doom Patrol. Zahl realizes that he has failed and the world loves the heroes more than ever. Later, Zahl and his lackeys are taken away. The people of the island rename their town Four Heroes. And Batman looks out across the ocean at his friends' final resting place before flying away. Trivia * Silkie the mutated silkworm from the animated show Teen Titans makes a short cameo appearance in Killer Moth's lair. * The news report features shout-outs to covers of Doom Patrol (Volume 1). * The sideshow features a variety of posters for Doom Patrol related acts: Rhea Jones; Baboshka, a human stacking doll from Grant Morrison's run on Doom Patrol; Beast Boy; Shasta the Living Mountain from Morrison's satirical Doom Force issue; Flex Mentallo; and Dorothy Spinner. * The Doom Patrol's sacrifice to save Codsville is based on Doom Patrol #121. Category:DC Universe Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Male Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold